Enrredos sentimentales
by catita-chan
Summary: mi primer fic tengan compacion , bueno como dice el titulose trata de enrredos sentimentales entre los lindos personajes de FMA


Cap.1 Cumpleaños de winry

habian pasado 6 años desde el nacimiento de winry y faltaban pocos dias para que llegase su cumpleaños de apenas 6 años, winry era una de las mejores amigas de al y ed, ella esperaba impaciente por su cumpleaños como supuestamente ella pensaba q ed lo esperaba pero

Trisha: ed, al despierten hoy es un gran día

Ed: un rato más quiza dos horas 3 horas zzzzzzz

Al: que día es hoy? (levantandoce lentamente mientras sobaba sus ojos con su mano)

Trisha: adivina al

Ed: hablen en otro lado tengo sueño zzz

Trisha; bueno al vamos a celebrarle el cumpleaños a winry ya que ed no quiere

Ed se lebanta como bala y se viste de lo mas rapido..

Ed: cuando vamos?

Trisha: no te preocupes ed ella no se movera de ahi (saliendo lentamente de la habitación)

Al: vamos nee-san a tomar desalluno

Ed: ah si vamos

Al vaja y ed se queda un rato en la habitación y mira directamente hacia el closet y despues buelve a girar la mirada hacia la puerta y corre rapidamente al closet abriendolo y tomando su mochila donde al abrirla hay una gran caga enbuelta con un paquete de regalo rosado

Ed: yo se que le gustara

En la otra habitación

Trisha: aquí tienes Al (entregandole leche y galletas)

AL: grasias!

Trisha: y ed?

Al: debe estar arriba durmiendo otra ves (dandole una gran mascada a una galleta)

Trisha: lo ire a buscar (trisha empiesa a subir las escaleras como siempre)

Trisha: ed estas dormido denuevo?

Ed susurrando:S mamá (rapidamente ed guarda el obsequio para winry en su mochila)

Trisha abre la puerta : ed que haces en la cama no que querias ir al cumpleaños de winry

Ed: si ya voy (ed: casi me pilla mejor se lo entrego en secreto al llegar a la fiesta), tenia sueño

Trisha: vamos

Ed vaja corriendo con su mochila y se sienta para tomar desalluno

Trisha: toma (pasándole un baso de leche)

Al estaba comiendoce casi todas las galletas y viendo aquella situacion

Ed: no me tomare eso

trisha: o vamos ed, o prefieres quedarte chico

ed: hmm (tengo una idea)...mama me puedes dar galletas

trisha: bueno pero si te tomas toda la leche

ed: claro ! (ed: como si me la llegara a tomar)

trisha se da buelta y al va con trisha por busca de mas galletas donde ed no duda ningun minuto e intercambia su baso con el de al

trisha: valla ed te tomaste toda la leche que milagro!

ed: que asco (ed: muajajja)

trisha: toma tus galletas

ed: grasias! (ed se va corriendo hacia las escalera)

trisha: mientras tu al todavia no te tomas la leche? deberias seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano

al: pero que?

al mira hacia las escaleras donde se encuentra su hermano riendose mientras las subia

ed: hihihi si Al sigue mi ejemplo

al: nee-san pues si sigo tu ejemplo me voy a quedar chico jeje

ed: ¬¬

despues mas o menos 1 hora

trisha: ed ya nos vamos al cumpleaños de winry

ed: ya! (tomando su mochila y vajando las escaleras a maxima velosidad"")

trisha, al y ed salen de la casa dirigiendoce a la casa de los rockbell ed adelantandoce un poco al del ritmo de al y trisha, que llego mucho antes a la casa de winry donde winry lo esperaba en la puerta de su umilde hogar

winry: hola ed llegaste!! ...y al?

ed: nolose (ed jira la cabesa para ver el camino y se encuentra con trisha y al) hay bienen!!

winry: que bien!

al: nee-san te fuiste corriendo

ed: enserio? no me di cuanta jaja

winry: entremos

al entrar habien muchos pero no tantos niños y niñas del colegio

sakuma: winry ven vamos a jugar a la botella

winry: claro vamos

al estar todos sentados empezo el juego donde la primera chica de decide girar la botella es chikane una chica ojos plomos y cabellera castaña clara larga, al cual le atraia mucho Al si que con mucha confiansa y con los ojos cerrados le da un gran giro a la botella y haciendola parar en un rato mas en donde se detubo en la persona que ella mas queria..Al, sique chikane se acerco igual que al y se dieron un tierno besito donde al debolverse uvo un leve sonrojo de parte de chikane haciendo que esta bolteara la cabesa para que Al no la viera haciendo que al quedara medio extrañado despues muchas chicas giraban la botella y se daban pequeños besitos con los chicos a quien le tocaban hasta que el toco a winry, todos estaban muy emosionados ya que era la cumpleañera, winry tomo la botella y la iso girar y cuando poco a poco se detenia se detenio señalando a ed haciendo que los dos quedaran un poco impresionados mientras que todos miraban, winry y ed se acercaron rapido para terminar pronto el juego y se dieron un besito en la boca y se debolvieron a sus puestos muy sonrojados donde todos al ver sus caras los empesaron a molestar hasta que despues de unos 2 minutos el juego ya habia terminado y muchos niños igual que Al se fueron a comer algo mientras que ed y winry se fueron al " patio"

ed: y como la has pasado en tu cumpleaños

winry: auque mis padres no esten :( la e pasado muy bien

ed: que bien ah si se me acordo!

winry: eh?

ed se saca su mochila y la abre donde hay un enboltorio rosado que hace que la curiosidad de winry incremente mucho más hasta que saca el regalo que era mas o menos grande y se lo entrega

winry: ed que tierno de tu parte grasias! (dandole un beso en la mejilla de ed y este soltando un sonrojo)

ed: de nada //, abrelo cuando quieras

winry: claro!

winry iva a abrir el paquete pero su abuela al igual que otros padres la llamaban para la torta

ed: vamos despues la abriras

winry: si

ed y winry se dirijen hacia el livin de la casa de los rockbell donde todos se sientan en la mesa y winry se prepara para soplar las velas y pedir su gran deseo y todos claramente preguntarle que abia deseado, pero winry se negaba a responder con una pequeña sonrisa. ya abian pasado muchos minutos de aquel momento que trisha al y ed al igual que todos los invitados se empesaron a ir a sus respectivas casas...mientras winry se iva hacia su habitacion con todos los regalos y cuando llego porfin a su cuarto puso todos los regalos en su cama y se sento donde empeso abrir uno por uno hasta que llego al ultimo regalo que era el de ed, winry miro a tiempo con una sonrisa y despues decidio en guardarlo debajo de su cama y quedarse dormida

para despues en otro dia poder abrirlo para saber que hay dentro.


End file.
